


There will be peace when you are done

by j2mslittlebitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so happy ended for our boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be peace when you are done

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompted by a gif shown here - http://j2mslittlebitch.livejournal.com/1012.html

“I can’t do this alone,” Dean’s voice broke off in a sob and he turned his head slightly, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sam was watching him from the bed, his skin was pale, even against the dirty white sheets. “Yes, you can.”

“No,” the words came out a little more forcefully then he meant them too, “Well, I don’t want them too. Sammy, man, c’mon…” This time, he turned his back completely and brought a hand to his face, wiping it roughly over his eyes. “I – man, Sam… I need you. Without you I’m alone and I would rather be dead then alone.”

“No,” Sam strained himself, groaning as he pulled himself into a sitting position, “I won’t let you. I won’t – but Dean, there is nothing you can do for me. I won’t ask you to do it, I wouldn’t do that, but I need you to turn your back so I can. Dean, I don’t want – I can’t live like this anymore. It’s been months and I’m not getting better, I’m getting worse and you know, you know that there’s nothing that can be done. We’ve tried everything and I am definitely not letting you deal with a demon – not again.”

Sam was breathless by the time he’d finished his speech and Dean paced to the table where his silver colt handgun was lying. Dean knew what Sam was asking, he knew that his baby brother was in pain, they had never been able to identify what was wrong, never able to cure it and Sam was right, he was getting worse.

He needed help going to the bathroom, couldn’t stand in the shower by himself. His skin was pale and seemed stretched over bone, his body had eaten the muscle while trying to kill off whatever was killing Sam.

He reached for the gun, felt the cold metal in his palm. He brought it up and rested the handle against his forehead, eyes closed. He couldn’t let Sam do this alone, couldn’t let him rush into the afterlife without back-up, lord knows, they’d seen enough of it to know they needed each other in this life and the next.

He turned back to Sam and took a few quick steps to the bed, dropping to his knees. He winced slightly as his bung knee protested and he dropped the gun onto the bed next to Sam. His hands came up and framed his brothers pale face, forehead to forehead, Dean spoke, “If you go Sam, so do I. Please -.”

Dean leaned in and touched his lips softly to his brothers, “Baby, I love you and I have since dad handed you to me and told me to save you. If I can’t save you, I’m coming with you.”

He picked up the gun and put it in Sam’s hand. Sam’s eyes flashed from his brother’s bright green eyes, shinning with tears, down to the shiny metal of the colt.

“Dean, I don’t know if I can…” Sam’s voice was soft, his eyes misted and cloudy from tears and pain.

Dean gripped his brothers hands in his and lifted the gun to his temple, he positioned both of their index fingers over the trigger and looked his brother straight in the eye, “I love you Sammy, see you soon.”

Before Sam could protest, Dean pulled the trigger, the bang echoed around the empty cabin and Dean’s body hit the ground with a whump. Sam couldn’t bring himself to look at his dead brother, knew his brains and blood would be splattered on the wall and floor. Instead, he raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Sam’s body crumpled and slid from the bed, landing on the floor next to his brother’s. Dead eyes staring at one another, Sam’s hand rested heavily on Dean’s chest.


End file.
